


Wide eyed

by soundsaboutright



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Intimacy, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, laughter and love and sex, scene continuation, sexual explorations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundsaboutright/pseuds/soundsaboutright
Summary: Set right after “They’re beautiful, Magnus. You’re beautiful.”Yap, a glimpse at some Malec first time sexual explorations.





	Wide eyed

(“They’re beautiful, Magnus. You’re beautiful.”)

* * *

_When your soul settles into fragments of peace while your heart takes wing, how do you contain that emotion?_

* * *

He knows the moment stretches between them; but Magnus just can’t look away.

Alec’s face is so open, a mirror to Magnus’ own, eyes so full with too many things he doesn’t seem to know how to feel all at once.

Eyes that say, _how can you not **know** , Magnus, how can there even be a doubt about this,_ together with a slightly furrowed brow, trying to process.

And it’s so much.

So Magnus leans in again, closer into Alec’s space, lips making to close the distance.

“Are you sure?"

Alec's hand on Magnus' cheek drops to his shoulder, his voice higher than before by a rough edge of concern: 

"We can do something else if you want?”

His eyes are still so wide.

Magnus is so drawn to him in that moment that it aches.

“No, I'm sure," he smiles, chin tipping up towards Alec, glint in golden yellow eyes: 

"I wanna do **_you_**.”

A breath passes between them, where their eyes lock.

Then Alec' s lips twitch up in silent laughter, and there's fond humor and nerves and so much excitement in the raise of his brows as he tilts his face closer.

“Yeah?”

The air is buzzing again between them, when Magnus moves in so that it’s already spoken against the touch of skin: “Yeah.”

 

* * *

They're kissing again. Grinning against each other’s mouths, slow with that hitch of breath, quietly urgent, content with never getting enough of this already.

They sink back into the pillows, more next to each other than full on top, but Magnus is propped up on his arms, bracketing Alec between them. His necklaces pool on Alec’s chest, and Alec gasps into their kiss; and his body becomes this beautiful, messy, squirming thing, an ever-rolling wave of motion, trying to get more contact, trying to get under Magnus.

Eager hands find the hem of Magnus’ shirt again, tug it up, up, until Magnus sits back and strips it off, only to be pulled in and down again for open mouthed smiles and kisses.

Their legs tangle as Alec shuffles, mindlessly trying to get closer still, and Magnus is laughing, until Alec flips them, and his naked chest aligns with Magnus’.

A tremble goes all through Alec’s frame and he breaks the press of their mouths to make a throaty sound that has Magnus grinning, then caressing soothing fingertips up Alec’s sides, eliciting goose bumps in their wake and another full body shiver from Alec.

Alec seems to just slump with the overload of sensation for a moment then, rubbing his nose against Magnus’ neck, and Magnus languidly arches to meet him. Soft chest hair drags against Magnus’ nipples and the chain links of his pendants, and Alec’s heart is pounding so hard against his ribcage.

Magnus hums, overflowing with affection and want, and rolls them over, and once they’re next to each other once more, Alec’s shaking hands are all over Magnus’ torso again, then fumbling against Magnus’ belt.

He swallows a moan when Alec’s fingers catch against his fly while struggling blindly to open the buckle, and the tug of fabric carries the fleeting touch lower and deeper.

Alec sucks in a sharp breath through his teeth while kissing Magnus still, then huffs it out in a trembling laugh, making room between their bodies to look down at what he’s doing.

"Don't move, I got this." His eyebrows draw together, but his voice is light and softly mocking, and so Magnus laughs.

And Alec succeeds with the belt, moving on to the button.

When it doesn’t give immediately, the angle awkward, Alec makes another small frustrated sound and resettles his weight, scoots lower on his side, and presses one impulsive wet kiss against Magnus’ abdomen right above the waistline.

Magnus lips fall open with surprise and the sudden hot spark, only barely keeping his hips from jerking, hands coming up from his sides to bury into Alec’s hair.

The button pops open then, when heat, desire, and his magic blur, and Magnus feels it all surge and dissolve into a tingle beaneath his skin.

He rides its wave and takes the moment to bend down and roll half on top of Alec again.

Alec looks dazed, breathless, hands falling to the pillows, then he's grabbing for purchase at Magnus’ shoulders once more, when Magnus presses his palm against Alec’s erection through his pants in one slow motion.

To feel Alec's lines and shape is heady, and Magnus rolls his hand against him once.

Alec's eyes flutter closed.

Magnus loves how some of his heavier rings add subtle sensory momentum to each of his movements, loves their weight while weaving magic and how each touch feels more pronounced, the metal smooth and solid.

He wonders how Alec likes it, will like the fleeting warm scent they seem to leave on bare skin.

Magnus loves it, and unless Alec gives him the barest hint of discomfort, he will keep them on.

But discomfort is far from what’s on display, as Alec pulls him in again by the nape of his neck, a sudden sound of need, and Magnus has to use both of his hands to catch his weight, bringing their mouths together once more.

For a moment, Magnus’ groin settles on Alec’s, both still clothed, and Alec throws his head back inside their embrace, pushes back into the pillow with lips parted, breaths so very fractured, loud and sweet.

With his heartbeat in his throat bubbling up like joy and laughter, Magnus lets his fingers go to Alec’s belt, and opens his fly; and Alec already starts moving his legs to try and shimmy out of his trousers.

One absent-minded hand kneads the spot where Magnus’ neck meets shoulder, while the other one works its way into Magnus’ pants at his hip, trying to push them lower. Weight is shifting on elbows, and there’s more breathless laughter, and together they strip and kick them off, all of their clothes, to the floor.

Alec’s hands close around nothing at his sides for a moment, until they can reach Magnus’ body again.

They find themselves with foreheads pressed together, when the air feels cool on them, naked now and wet with sweat and precum already.

The spaces between them hum with their heartbeats.

Hands are still gripping shoulders, but their lower bodies keep apart, to not be overwhelmed yet, although their legs already flex with anticipation. Heavy breaths are shared between them, rather than kisses. Such loud breaths from Alec, so very fast.  

Faces drag against each other, necks and cheeks and mouths sliding over damp skin, teeth catching softly, wetly.

Magnus holds himself over Alec, each accidental brush of their cocks against each other’s hip a shock to their very systems. His voice rings with all of it.

“Alexander. What do you wanna do?”

Alec blinks; opens and closes his mouth. A silent headshake, a wide and blissful grin, and it takes a second, before his voice catches:

“So. Many. Things.”

They laugh, and Magnus caresses the curve of Alec’s cheek bone: “And for now?”

Alec swallows and locks his eyes to Magnus’. Magnus can see the light of his own golden eyes reflected in Alec’s pupils. That’s how close they are.

“Touch you.” Alec’s voice is so low, a shiver along Magnus’ skin.  “See you. Feel you on me.”

It's laced through every bone in Magnus being, running through every vein along with the heat: Yes.

“Yes, so much, to all of that.“

* * *

 

They lie down next to each other again. To breathe with a little less urgency.

Hands and eyes set out to travel miles of skin, to follow paths and contours and care-ful instincts.

When their naked hips make contact, their cocks aligning and sliding against each other, Magnus holds Alec through the shivers and the sparks behind his eyelids.

At one point Magnus' thin silver necklace gets caught between Alec's fingers roaming down his shoulders, and pulls down until it's the lightest tug against the base of Magnus' throat, just there, not enough to break the material, and Magnus' skin tingles and he wonders if Alec is aware of it, while he digs his fingers into the muscles of Magnus' back.

When Alec comes underneath him, loud and stuttering and drawn out, Magnus feels so privileged to have Alec like that.

When Alec makes Magnus come, long fingers around him between their bodies, Magnus feels warm all over, his eyes wet with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe this won't be all of what I'll ever have to say about that night, but who knows.  
> Maybe I did put on some heavy rings and necklaces to write this. Who knows!  
> Definitely, though: I love to hear what you think about this? It was quite a struggle until it was, well, this, so I don't know...  
> <3


End file.
